Je ne suis plus seul
by AydenQuileute
Summary: Harry me répète sans cesse que je ne suis pas juste l'orphelin mais que je suis l'enfant de deux héros morts durant la Seconde Guerre. Mais cela, personne ne s'en rend compte.


**Je ne suis plus seul**

* * *

_Aucun de nous n'est complet en lui seul_

Virginia Woolf.

* * *

Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Être seul. Sans parents. Sans personne à qui confier ce genre de choses. C'est toujours dans ces moments-là que j'ai le plus besoin d'eux. Dans ces moments où je dois faire un choix. Intérieurement, je demande toujours de l'aide à mes parents. Bien sûr je n'ai jamais de réponse...

Ce n'est pas que je leur en veux d'être morts mais ils auraient pu ne pas participer à cette bataille, pensant à moi avant de penser aux autres. C'est égoïste de dire ça. Lily me le répète souvent. Mais Lily est une enfant. Et Lily a encore ses parents : Harry et Ginny.

D'ailleurs, je pense que même Harry ne peut pas me comprendre. À Poudlard, il avait des amis : Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna et bien d'autres encore. Mais moi, je suis juste _l'orphelin_. Je ne suis pas l'élu, je suis un élève de Poufsouffle. J'aurai pu aller chez les courageux lions, les aigles intelligents ou encore les rusés serpents, mais je suis allé chez les blaireaux. Et c'est dur. Dur d'être seulement l'orphelin.

Harry me répète sans cesse que je ne suis pas juste l'orphelin mais que je suis l'enfant de deux héros morts durant la Seconde Guerre. Mais cela, personne ne s'en rend compte. Pour tout le monde il n'y a que James, Albus et Lily. Les enfants du Survivant. Ou alors ils admirent Rose et Hugo. Les enfants de deux du Trio d'Or. Mais personne ne dit : "Regarde. C'est le fils de deux héros morts durant la Seconde Guerre". Personne. À part Harry.

Je parle beaucoup avec Harry. Un jour, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait vu ses parents deux fois : dans le Miroir du Riséd et avec la pierre de résurrection.

Alors j'ai essayé de trouver un des deux objets. Je ne pouvais pas trouver la pierre et puis Harry ne voulait pas me dire où elle était. Alors je me suis mis à chercher le Miroir du Riséd. _Je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir._ Harry disait qu'il avait été déplacé en dehors de Poudlard.

Pourtant, un soir, alors que je faisais des aller-retour devant une tapisserie au septième étage et que je pensais très fort à un moyen de retrouver ce miroir, une porte était apparu sur le mur. Curieux de nature, j'étais entré dans la salle et j'avais découvert un grand drap poussiéreux posé nonchalamment sur un objet fin de grand taille.

J'avais tiré sur le drap et avait découvert un miroir. Je m'étais avancé de façon à voir mon visage mais au lieur de voir ma tête aux cheveux bleus, j'avais vu un homme au visage lacéré de cicatrices. Il me souriait gentiment. Je devinais qu'il était mon père pour l'avoir vu de nombreuses fois sur des photos. _Remus Lupin_. À sa droite, une jolie femme au nez retroussé et aux cheveux violets me faisait un petit signe de la main et souriait largement. Je pouvais apercevoir ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées._ Nymphadora Tonks_. Ma maman. J'étais resté toute la nuit devant ce miroir, admirant les visages de mes parents.

Depuis, j'y vais tous les soirs. D'ailleurs je ferais bien de m'y rendre maintenant avant que les Préfets ne fassent leurs rondes. Je sors, regarde autour de moi. Personne dans les couloirs. Je peux sortir. De toute façon, qui me remarquerait ? Je marche puis fini par courir en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

J'entend aussi courir quelqu'un derrière moi. J'accélère le rythme, me créant un point de côté très douloureux. J'entend une fille : _"Attend ! Teddy ! Attend moi !"_ Qui est-ce ? Depuis quand connait-elle mon prénom ? _"Je suis Eve Londubat. Mon père est Professeur de Botanique et ma mère est la patronne du Chaudron Baveur. Je suis une élève de Poufsouffle"_. Je continu de courir. De toute façon je suis nul en Botanique et je ne vais jamais au Chaudron Baveur...

_"Je te comprend. Pour tes parents"_. Elle m'interpelle. Qui est-elle pour oser me dire qu'elle me comprend ?! Qui est-elle pour me parler de mes parents ?! _"Viens avec moi. Je connais un endroit sympa où passer la nuit"_. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire. Je ne suis pas sur que son père soit d'accord... _"Viens !"_.

Je m'avance lentement vers elle. Elle me tend la main. Je l'attrape comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle rigole et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Elle m'emmène à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. _"Mon père est professeur ici. Je connais tous les passages secrets"_. Je ne dis rien. Cela ne intéresse pas. Je préfère regarder ses longs cheveux blonds courir le long de son dos. Elle a les mêmes yeux bleus que son père. Pourtant dans les siens brille un petit air malicieux.

Elle m'emmène dehors. On s'arrête enfin. Elle s'allonge sur le dos près du Lac. Je fais de même. Je sens qu'elle a froid alors je lui donne ma cape. _"Merci. Je viens souvent ici quand je suis pas bien. Et toi ? Où vas-tu ?"_. Alors je parle. Je déballe mon sac. Je me pleins, je pleure. Je me tais, j'hurle. J'ai mal et elle est là. _"Ne t'inquiète plus Teddy. Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je ne te lâche plus"_.

Elle me rassure. Je n'ai plus mal. Elle m'apaise, sèche mes larmes, m'embrasse délicatement les lèvres, pose sa tête sur mon torse, baisse ses paupières et s'endort. Alors je lève les yeux au ciel, souris et vois deux étoiles briller dans le ciel. _Désormais je sais : __**je ne suis plus seul**__._


End file.
